Le temps qui passe
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Venez voir comment évolue deux personnes dans un même environnement. Comprenez leurs pensées, regardez leurs relations évoluer et appréciez ! C'est un méli-mélo de sentiment, de découverte et d'apprentissage. (Je n'avais pas réellement penser au résumé...alors j'espère que celui-ci vous attira et vous rendra curieux !)
1. Chapter 1: On joue

**Bonjour ! Eh bien, je m'étonne moi-même. Je ne pensais pas revenir aujourd'hui pour poster mais il faut croire que j'étais motivé. (en même temps...entre apprendre des leçons ennuyeuses et retravailler un premier chapitre sans problème...j'opte pour la deuxième option).  
Alors, maintenant que l'heure est venu, j'ai l'impression que le chapitre n'est vraiment pas à la hauteur ! Je me déçois moi-même mais je ne vois pas quoi changer ! J'ai lu et relu mais je n'arrive à rien changer ! ...C'est peut-être un signe ou alors, c'est seulement parce que je ne trouve pas les mots. **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, ça sera à vous de juger. Moi je me suis déjà donné une note... .  
J'espère que je m'améliorerais au second chapitre ! Maintenant, je vous souhaite tout de même une agréable lecture. :)**

**Disclamer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, malheureusement ! :/**

**Note de l'auteur : Akimi est une personne inventée, puisque, je n'ai jamais entendu le vrai prénom de la génitrice Shima ou si je l'ai déjà lu, je ne m'en rappelle plus. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 : On joue. **

**xx**

Au loin, une maison blanche et aux volets peint en mauve. Une clôture blanche entoure un jardin d'herbe verte. Tout parait calme, paisible, tout !? Peut-être pas à l'intérieur en fait.  
Dans ce beau quartier de Toyama, vit la famille Okumura et cette maison à l'allure reposé, été leur domaine.

**_ Caché, caché, caché, caché !**

De joyeux cris sortent de la bouche d'un petit enfant.  
Du haut de ces 4 ans, le petit noiraud tourne autour de ces ainés, un large sourire aux lèvres et prêt à s'exécuter.  
Tapant dans ces mains, le petit homme attend avec impatience le début du jeu, le regard lumineux, il était une pile électrique en vrai.

**_ Maintenant, vas-y.**

La voix vient donner le top départ et l'enfant de 4 ans, prénommé Rin s'en va à toute vitesse trouver une cachette.  
Le rire de deux autres personnes se fait alors entendre et un brun suit le mouvement, brun qui se trouve être le frère ainé de la tornade, Yukio Okumura.  
Du haut de ces 8 ans, l'ainé de la fratrie avait promis de jouer pendant une heure ou deux avec son petit frère et il tenait à respecter celle-ci.  
Avec eux, se trouve un autre jeune garçon, de 8 ans également, son nom !? Renzo Shima. Il est le meilleur ami de Yukio et comme tous les jours, il se retrouve dans cette demeure.

**_ Je compte jusqu'à 20, dépêchez-vous.**

Le rose amorce le décompte, les frères se cachent dans le meilleur recoin de la maison et riant silencieusement, Rin est sûr de ne pas être découvert.  
Sa cachette !? C'est toujours la même, sous le lit de la chambre d'ami. Tous connaissait son « nid » mais pour ne pas qu'il boude, tous faisaient semblant de chercher et de ne pas trouver. Pourquoi !?  
Peut-être parce que du haut de ces 4 ans, l'ébène avait un caractère bien trempé. Peut-être parce qu'il était un peu hyperactif sur les bords et qu'il boudait souvent pour rien.

**_ 20 ! J'arrive !**

Montant à l'étage, le rose de 8 ans s'avance avec assurance dans le couloir du premier.  
Poussant chaque porte, cette maison, il l'a connaissait par cœur. Comment !? Peut-être parce qu'il considérait celle-ci comme une seconde demeure.  
Parce que ces parents avaient demandé à ceux de Rin et de Yukio de le garder lui et ces frères quand les Shima ne pouvaient pas. En vrai, on se fiche du pourquoi du comment.  
Tout ce qu'on devait savoir, c'est que les Shima étaient ici comme chez eux.

Poussant la porte de la buanderie, Renzo soulève chaque drap trainant par terre, ouvre le hublot de la laveuse, soulève le couvercle d'un panier en osier et sortant de la pièce, il soupire.  
Yukio venait de trouver une nouvelle cachette et cela n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il devait trouver le brun avant d'aller chercher Rin. …Quoique…en passant devant la chambre d'ami, un petit rire étouffé se fait entendre et le rose ne peut pas passer à côté de ça.

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Renzo. Levant la tête, son air effronté était prédominant chez lui, cela le rend mignon alors qu'il n'aimait pas cet adjectif surtout quand il était utilisé par une « grande personne ».  
S'avançant dans la chambre d'ami, le petit rire de Rin se fait de nouveau entendre, le sourire du rose s'élargit d'avantage et il commence ces recherches, dans toute la pièce sauf sous le lit, bien entendu.

**_ …Ici ! …Mh, pas dans l'placard… bien, alors ici !**

Ouvrant une deuxième penderie à la volée, le petit ébène ne se trouve évidemment pas là et les rires étouffés reprennent de plus belle.  
Refermant la porte, Renzo s'approche d'une commode pour y regarder derrière mais toujours rien ne se produit et le rose s'amuse sans doute autant que le plus petit à ce jeu.

**_ Ici !? …Non…j'te trouverais Rin !**

Sous le lit, les yeux du noiraud sont dans l'eau tellement il rit. Ces deux mains sur sa bouche, il s'amuse comme un fou et ne voyant que vaguement les jambes et pied de son ami, il continue de se terrer près du pied du lit.  
Renzo, lui, soulève la couette et dit un « trouvé » sans que cela ne soit vrai et avant même que Rin n'est le temps d'étouffer son dernier rire, un visage apparait près de lui et le rose sourit de tout son souk !

**_ Trouvé, Rin !**

Un grand et beau rire se fait alors entendre. Le gamin essuie ces prunelles humides et sort de sa cachette en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et sautille un peu partout près de son ami de 4 ans son ainé.

**_ B'avo, B'avo, B'avo ! Ou est Yu' !?**

**_ Disparu. …J'le trouve pas. On l'cherche ensemble !?**

**_ Ouiii ! Pa's là ! **

Montrant du doigt la direction à suivre, Rin s'enfuit de la pièce et se fait poursuivre par un rose s'il ne veut pas être distancé.  
Pourquoi l'ébène ne boude pas !? La réponse est simple, seul son frère n'avait pas le droit de le trouver en premier pendant leur partie de cache-cache, les autres n'étaient pas logé à la même enseigne, voilà tout.

Tournant à un angle, Rin disparait de nouveau de la vue de Renzo pour arriver dans la salle de jeu.  
Courant un peu partout dans la salle, l'ébène sourit et rit de son jeu, le rose arrivant derrière lui, imite alors son cadet et posant ces prunelles vertes une demi-seconde sur le noiraud, il peut apercevoir Rin pointer du doigt le coffre à jouer.  
Laissant échapper un rire, le plus jeune s'éloigne tandis que le rose approche et ouvre la boite.

Fier de son assistant, Ren' cri un « trouver Yuki' » qui ne plait pas au concerné et sort de la caisse renfrogné.  
S'époussetant, il mitraille son jeune frère du regard et l'accuse de l'avoir dénoncé.  
Gonflant ces joues, les prunelles de Rin commence à s'humidifier et recule de plusieurs pas.  
Il n'aime pas quand son frère élève la voix sur lui, il déteste ça et été sur de ne jamais le mériter.

**_ Je ne joue plus avec toi, tu sers à rien !**

**_ …Pas v'ai ! …T'es un vi-lain… .**

Une main dans les cheveux de jais se montre alors, un sourire rassurant le plus jeune se fait aussi et Renzo prend sa défense.  
Encore, c'était une sorte d'habitude qui s'était instauré entre les trois jeunes petits hommes.

**_ Je t'ai trouvé tout seul, j'suis intelligent alors l'accuse pas !**

**_ Mh. **

Rin se cache derrière le rose, s'accroche fermement au t-shirt de son ami et attend que la colère de son frère redescende.  
Seul deux grands yeux bleus se montrent derrière Renzo et Yukio face à cela, ne peut rien faire.  
Son petit-frère est mignon et s'est peut-être le plus énervant parce que personne ne peut le gronder très longtemps sans craquer.  
Abandonnant, le brun passe l'éponge une nouvelle fois et propose à son ami et à son frère de redescendre.  
Pourquoi !? La porte d'entrée venait de claquer et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Leur gouter venait d'arriver.

Tirant sur le t-shirt du rose, Rin sourit de nouveau et son énergie retrouvé, il pousse les plus âgés à le suivre.  
Dévalant les escaliers au plus vite de leurs petites jambes, Rin, 4 ans, tombe dans les bras de sa mère, heureux et souriant.  
Yukio fait vite la même chose que son cadet et Renzo, lui, reçoit également un câlin de Madame Yuri Okumura.  
Belle femme brune aux yeux bleus, mince et élégante, douce et rêveuse. La maman parfaite d'après les pensées des bambins.

**_ Vous venez mes chéris, on va réchauffer vos petits pains aux chocolats. Renzo, tes frères vont bientôt arriver !**

Le rose soupire, tous les jours s'étaient la même chose, entendre l'arrivée imminente de ces frères le rendait morne.  
A chaque fois, ces ainés avaient la fâcheuse habitude de le faire tourner en bourrique et de lui faire les pires misères du monde, pourquoi !? Parce qu'il était le petit dernier de la famille Shima, tout simplement.

**_ Man'é ! Man'é ! Man'é ! …Ni' ? Yu' !? **

Le plus petit tapote le tabouret à ces côtés pour inciter les plus grands à le rejoindre et sous l'œil de la seule adulte présente dans la pièce, le brun et le rose exécute l'ordre du plus jeune.  
Tous, un sourire aux lèvres, sont servi par Yuri.  
La dégustation se fait dans une joyeuse pagaille. La brune rit des visages de ces enfants, Rin essaie de mettre du chocolat sur le visage des autres alors que les plus grands évitent plus ou moins les petites mains remplis de pâte à tartiner.

C'est dans cette ambiance que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre de nouveau sur deux nouveaux petits monstres.  
Un blond aux yeux ambres, âgé de 10 ans qui se prénomme Kinzo et un brun aux yeux noirs, âgé de 12 ans qui se nomme Jũuzo.  
Les cartables, chaussures et vestes sont jetés soit au sol soit sur le porte-manteau et les deux nouveaux venus se ruent vers le bruit pour saluer la maitresse de maison mais et aussi pour avoir leur gouter.

**_ Comment s'est passé votre journée !?**

**_ Bien, y'a Juu' qui s'est de nouveau battu et y'a une fille qui m'a fait un bisou sur la bouche ! **

Deux « beurk » sont lancés par un brun et rose, les filles n'étaient pas une priorité à leurs âges, eux, ils ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser et se chamailler, rien de plus. Mais ce qui a retenue l'attention de la jeune femme brune était la bagarre que Jũuzo avait provoqué.

**_ Ta mère et moi, on t'a répété encore et encore que s'était mal de se battre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois !?**

**_ … …Ch'sais plus. **

La tête basse, personne n'aimait se faire gronder alors Jũuzo attend tristement sa punition.  
Le regard bas, tous le fixent ou presque, seul Rin continue de manger comme un glouton tout ce qui passe entre ces mains.

**_ Mh, j'espère au moins que s'était mérité. Je pense que ta mère te privera de télévision et que tu iras directement au lit. …Allez, Juu' fait pas cette tête, tu oublieras vite ! Mange maintenant. Ensuite, vous deux vous viendrez faire vos devoirs avec moi.**

**_ Oui, tatie !**

En vrai, Madame Okumura ne faisait que prévenir de la punition.  
Elle connaissait Madame Shima mieux que personne et connaissait ces manies mieux que quiconque, à part peut-être monsieur Shima lui-même.  
Grimpant sur les tabourets encore disponible, Renzo et Yukio, crient au vol alors que le plus jeune rit de cela, la bouche couverte de chocolat.  
C'est un joyeux bazar qui se passe dans la cuisine et pendant près d'une demi-heure, les cris et les rires pleuvent dans cette pièce.

C'est dans le salon que tout se calme. Dans les 5 heures de l'après-midi, trois jeunes enfants sur cinq sont posés sur le canapé.  
Yukio, Rin et Renzo regardent les dessins-animés tandis que sur la grande table, Juu' et Kinzo s'installaient doucement.  
Dans le calme, ils font leurs devoirs sous la surveillance et l'aide de la brune. Et avec pour seul son la télévision, le temps passe.  
Le petit ébène s'endort sur les genoux de son ami avec la main de son frère dans la sienne.  
Le rose et le brun, continuent plus ou moins de rire devant l'écran couleur et sagement, ils se reposent.

Caressant parfois la tignasse de jais, Renzo discute avec son meilleur ami tandis que celui-ci essaie en vain de faire lâcher la prise à son petit-frère pour se lever du canapé et se trouver un nouveau gobelet de menthe.  
Abandonnant d'ailleurs son idée, il se fait servir par sa mère et au même moment, le mari de Yuri entre dans la maison en compagnie de la mère du trio Shima.  
Les adultes se saluent alors que les enfants ne bougent pas, Akimi passe tout de même une main câline sur la tignasse de ces trois enfants et rejoint ces amis dans la cuisine.

Akimi Shima est une grande blonde aux yeux noirs.  
Svelte et très belle, elle n'a rien à envié à Yuri sa meilleure amie depuis des dizaines et des dizaines d'années maintenant.  
Elle adorait ces enfants, les chérissait et ferait tout pour eux même si, très souvent elle les punissait de leurs bêtises. Après tout, c'était bien le rôle d'une mère non !?  
Dans la cuisine, les adultes parlent de leur journée tandis que les enfants terminent leurs devoirs ou dessins-animés.

…Leurs vies étaient ce qu'il y a de plus normal.  
Yuri et Akimi étaient amies d'enfance, elles avaient rencontré leurs maris un peu par hasard, Shiro Okumura était un ami de Yaozõ Shima et s'est lors d'une soirée que tous les 4 se sont rencontrés. Ils se sont par la suite marié, ont eu des enfants et hasard ou pas, ils ont habités dans le même quartier.  
Yuri était mère au foyer, Akimi l'était pendant un temps mais avait repris son poste d'éditrice, Shiro était un instituteur et Yaozõ était banquier.  
Et si pendant un temps les 4 adultes avaient espéré lier leur famille par un mariage, leur rêve avait vite oublié voyant la ribambelle de garçon qu'ils se trimballaient.  
Pour autant, cela ne les empêche pas de se considérer tous comme un membre d'une même famille.

**_ Bon, nous on va y aller. Leur père va encore les faire jouer au baseball alors que je leur interdirais mais bon. …Jũuzo, Kinzo, Renzo, préparez-vous !**

**_ Vous viendrez diner demain soir !?**

**_ Bien sûr, je le dirais a Yaozõ comme ça il n'aura aucune excuse pour revenir en retard de son travail. Les enfants, debout !**

Dans la salle-à-manger, les affaires se rangent alors que Renzo essaie de ne pas réveiller le petit endormit sur ces jambes.  
Son pouce dans la bouche, ces joues rougies, Rin dort comme un bien heureux et le rose est obligé de demander de l'aide à Yuri pour se libérer de là.  
La jeune femme, prend son dernier né dans ces bras sans le réveiller et accompagne son amie et ces enfants à la porte d'entrée.

**_ J'en voudrais bien encore un comme ça ! Ils sont tellement mignons à cet âge.**

Akimi s'extasie devant le tableau que le petit ébène lui offrait.  
Un tendre sourire sur son visage, elle caresse la joue chaude du petit dernier alors que ces enfants grimpaient déjà dans la voiture.

**_ C'est vrai qu'ils sont craquants quand ils dorment. **

**_ Mh ! Bon et bien vous devez vous mettre en route pour un troisième vous êtes en retard sur moi et Yao' ! C'est une bonne idée non !? En plus, avec un peu de chance ça pourrait être une fille !**

Faisant aller sa tête de droite à gauche, Shiro rit intérieurement des dires de son amie.  
Caressant la tête de son petit dernier, il se sentait à l'aise avec deux enfants, un troisième n'avait pas été envisagé et Yuri n'avait jamais émis le désir d'enfanter de nouveau.

**_ …Peut-être plus tard Aki' ! Passez une bonne soirée vous tous, a demain.**

**_ Bonne soirée !**

Dans la voiture, les enfants Shima agitent leurs mains pour saluer les adultes et d'une bise de la part de leur mère, les deux familles se séparent le temps d'une soirée.  
Yuri monte alors à l'étage coucher Rin dans son lit jusqu'à l'heure du diner tandis que Shiro s'installe devant la télé avec son fils Yukio pour pouvoir partager un moment père-fils comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Sur le chemin du retour, Akimi découvre la bagarre de son fils ainé et le puni en conséquence.  
Kinzo avoue, heureux comme un pape avoir une « petite-amie » et Renzo raconte à sa mère sa journée avec ces deux amis.  
Il ne faut que 5 minutes à cette famille pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux et voir leur père les accueillir avec des sourires et des étreintes.  
Comme convenu, celui-ci invite ces enfants à le suivre dans le jardin et comme d'habitude, la mère de cette petite tribu s'installe en cuisine pour préparer le diner de sa petite famille.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

**Alors, déçu ou pas !? Est-ce que c'est cette "chose" que vous attendiez ou pas du tout !?**

**Le truc c'est qu'au final, je crois que ça me plait comme sa... . En faite, je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce chapitre.**  
**(surement parce que c'est la première fois que je poste une fic à plusieurs chapitre et qu'il faut que je pose l'histoire... )**

**J'espère tout de même ne pas vous avoir déçu. **

**J'attends vos impressions et vos prédictions pour l'avenir ! ;)**

**Je vous aime et je vous apprécie.**

**Ps**: Le Rating devrait changer aux fil des épisodes. (Ah voilà ! *-* je viens de trouver, ce ne sont pas des chapitre mais des épisodes ! Faite pas attention à ça...cette phrase est seulement pour moi T-T)  
Ne vous inquietez, je suis légèrement déluré et je pense qu'aujourd'hui, ça se voit ! -_-'


	2. Chapter 2: Distance

Bien le bonjour !  
J'ai eu un petit peu de temps pour terminé ce chapitre et donc me voici ! (est-ce un plaisir ou pas !? Je ne sais pas u_u)

Je tiens à remercier ceux/celles qui ont reviewer ! J'étais persuadé que tous allaient détester -_-' alors bon !  
Je ne reste pas longtemps, j'ai une petite sortie de prévue, désolé ;)

Cependant je tiens à répondre à Fandeyaoi (mon amoureuse ^^) : Pourquoi avoir choisit de mettre 4 ans d'écart!? Eh bien, souvent l'écart d'âge peut faire hésiter sur un début de relation (c'est un indice ça non!? lol) pis je tenais à ce que Renzo soit le plus vieux c'est aussi simple que ça.  
Pour des chapitres et bien comme je te l'ai dis, ça dépendra de l'inspiration et surtout du temps pour pouvoir le poster ! Oh et le rating...je crois être sur maintenant qu'il changera mais pas maintenant ! Voyons, ce ne sont que des petits enfants innocents !Je t'embrasse très fort !

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Mais un jour j'irais séquestrer Kazue Katö.

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Distance.**

**xx**

* * *

Un bonnet sur la tête, une écharpe autour du cou, un gros manteau sur son dos et des moufles, voilà comment est vêtu le plus jeune des garçons.  
Du haut de ces 8 ans, Rin arbore un large sourire.  
Les vacances de noël sont arrivées, la neige tombe à flot et avec son frère et ces amis, ils jouent pendant des heures dans le jardin Okumura.

Courant en direction de l'extérieur, il rejoint Yukio qui a bien grandit, des lunettes sur son nez, un bonnet comme son frère ainsi qu'une écharpe et des gants, il se bagarre déjà avec son meilleur ami aux cheveux roses, Renzo.  
Tout aussi couvert que les autres, ils ont maintenant 12 ans et le plus souvent quand ils rentrent chez l'Okumura, c'est en compagnie de leurs amis Shura, Amaimon et Konekomaru.  
Cette ribambelle d'enfant se lancent des boules de neige à tout va et à peine sorti à l'extérieur, Rin en reçoit une en pleine face.

Tremblant de froid et de surprise, son esprit de vengeance s'éveille.  
C'est ainsi que, ce dirigeant vers son frère et le rose, il entame une nouvelle bataille tout en riant et criant.  
L'ébène a pris pour habitude de toujours courir derrière ces ainés. Personne ne lui a jamais reproché et cela ne pose aucun problème, du moins en apparence.  
Derrière sa fenêtre, Yuri observe tout le beau monde dans son jardin et comme depuis quelques semaines, elle peut voir ses fils se disputer.  
Yukio interdire à Rin de les suivre et Rin se cachant derrière Renzo pour être protéger.

**_ Je vais le dire à maman ! …T'as qu'à aller avec tes amis !**

**_ J'veux pas. Ni', pourquoi il veut pas de moi !?**

**_ Renzo non plus ne veut pas de toi dans ses pattes ! Tu nous colles trop ! Va donc jouer dans ta chambre et laisse nous !**

Le noiraud lève ses prunelles embuées vers son ami aux cheveux roses et demandent doucement si Yukio dit la vérité.  
D'une manière moins brutale mais avouant quand même, Renzo donne raison à Yu' ce qui fait verser des larmes aux plus jeunes.  
La bataille a cessé et tous sont contre Rin.  
Les plus grands veulent un peu plus d'espace, ne veulent plus être suivit par un « enfant » et l'ébène se sent détesté.

**_ Rin tu viens !? On va faire quelques courses.**

Le petit garçon aux cheveux de jais se tourne vers sa mère, les yeux dans l'eau et court vers elle pour se faire consoler.  
Les plus grands s'éloignent alors et commencent un nouveau jeu sans se soucier de Rin. Yuri console son plus jeune fils et tente de lui expliquer la raison de ce rejet soudain mais rien n'y fait.  
L'ébène était triste.

**_ Tu dois comprendre qu'ils sont plus grand que toi mon cœur, ils ont d'autres jeux auxquels tu ne peux pas jouer. **

**_ Pourquoi !? Je veux être avec Ni' ! Yu' est méchant !**

Frottant dans ses yeux, des larmes perlent encore sur ses joues et pensant qu'il est mieux pour son jeune fils d'oublier un peu les événements, la jeune femme brune emmènent avec elle, Rin dans les boutiques et prévient Yukio de ne rien déranger sous peine d'être sévèrement puni.  
Les grands montrent leur joie d'être seul sous l'œil triste du plus jeune et une fois seul avec sa mère, l'ébène écoute attentivement les paroles de sa maman, le rassurant au passage et lui disant de ne pas leur en vouloir, même si, elle sait que son fils est rancunier.

(...)

Les jours suivant Rin est toujours exclu du groupe de son frère.  
Son sourire disparait quand l'un des « grands » se montre et pour occuper son temps, sa mère lui apprend les rudiments de la cuisine.  
Alors que la neige remplis le jardin, Rin est dans la cuisine confectionnant son gouter et celui des « autres » avec sa génitrice.  
Dehors, Yukio, Renzo, Amaimon, Shura et Konekomaru continuent d'inventer des jeux ou d'embêter la seule fille du groupe.

Dans les environs de 4 heures, Yuri appelle tout le beau monde et les invite à rentrer.  
Sachant ce qui les attend, ils ne leurs faut que quelques instants pour retirer leurs chaussures et s'attabler au bar de la cuisine.  
Tous un sourire aux lèvres, Yuri sert les enfants les uns après les autres, un grand brouhaha s'élève et les voyant apparaitre dans l'embrassure de la porte, Rin prend son assiette sur la pointe des pieds, sans la faire tomber, et s'en va s'installer dans le salon, gouter seul.

Madame Okumura soupir.  
Elle n'aimait pas voir son fils seul mais il devait comprendre qu'il était encore trop petit pour trainer avec son frère en longueur de journée.  
Yukio, lui, s'en veut un peu d'avoir été si dur avec son petit-frère mais ne flanche pas et continue son assiette comme si de rien n'était.  
Renzo, lui, est triste de voir l'ébène seul et s'en veut de l'avoir lui aussi rejeté.  
La conversation reprend alors, Yuri surveille la petite bande du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle nettoie tous les ustensiles utilisés et après 10 minutes, on peut apercevoir une petite tête noire monter les escaliers sans un bruit.

La maison semble bien triste quand les rires de Rin ne raisonnent pas.  
Des deux frères, c'est lui qui a le plus d'énergie, qui cri le plus aussi et qui aime se faire entendre.  
Là, son rire d'enfant s'est tût et Yuri a bien l'intention de gronder les 5 bambins face à elle.  
Elle peut comprendre leur point de vue, il n'y a aucun souci pour ça mais elle ne peut supporter la tristesse de l'un de ces fils.

**_ Bon, je sais que vous ne voulez pas que Rin vous suive partout mais- Yukio écoute-moi ! Vous pourriez au moins l'inviter à votre table pour gouter ! Il est petit, tu peux comprendre qu'il te prend comme modèle, non !?**

**_ Ui'.**

**_ Bien alors demain, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire et vous autre, vous êtes logé à la même enseigne. Maintenant, terminez de manger et allez jouer !**

Tous ont la tête basse.  
La génitrice Okumura n'élève pas souvent la voix mais quand elle le fait, c'est très mauvais signe.  
Elle est terrifiante, plus que Shiro Okumura lui-même.  
Le gouter se termine plutôt vite pour éviter d'attraper d'autres foudres et montant les escaliers pour entrer dans la chambre de Yukio, Renzo s'arrête un instant face à la porte ouverte du plus jeune.  
Assis au sol, l'ébène joue avec une voiture et se sentant observé, il tourne sa frimousse vers sa porte.

Fronçant les sourcils et pinçant ces lèvres, Rin est peiné, cela peut se voir sur son visage et avant qu'une parole ne soit dite, Yukio appelle son meilleur ami et une fois cela fait, les jeunes garçons et filles âgés de 12 s'enferment dans la chambre.  
Les rires reviennent doucement alors que Rin s'amuse seul avec ses jouets jusqu'à descendre et sortir dans le jardin sous le regard de sa mère. Elle se dit alors que les enfants pouvaient être bien cruels entre eux mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que son propre fils pouvait l'être aussi.  
Elle se promet donc de remettre son ainé dans le droit chemin !

(…)

**_ Mais maman ! Il est chiant pis il est toujours dans nos pattes !**

**_ Yukio Ernest Okumura, je t'interdis de parler de ton frère comme tu le fais ! Pour la peine, tes amis ne viendront pas ce week-end, est-ce que s'est clair !?**

Le brun regarde sur son côté, il est en colère contre son petit-frère et contre sa mère qui ne veut pas comprendre.

**_ Yukio ça peut augmenter si tu ne réponds pas.**

**_ Mh, c'est pas juste.**

**_ Oh que si ça l'est. Et tu n'as pas à contester mes décisions. Maintenant grimpe dans ta chambre et n'y sort plus !**

Yukio exécute l'ordre donné par sa mère et monte à sa chambre.  
Rin, lui, frotte dans ces yeux humides et calmant sa respiration saccadée, il essaie de se concentrer de nouveau sur le dessin-animé.  
Yuri ébouriffe les cheveux de son « bébé », embrasse son crâne et l'ébène vient se blottir dans les bras protecteur de sa maman.

Le cajolant, elle passe son après-midi avec le petit bonhomme en cuisine.  
Confectionnant des plats tous aussi succulent les uns que les autres et une fois le soir venu, Yuri explique la punition de Yukio à son mari.  
Le brun est en colère contre son petit-frère, Shiro veut avoir une conversation avec son ainé après le diner et Yuri et Rin se contentent de discuter ensemble alors que de temps à autres, la jeune maman essuie le visage de son fils cadet.

(…)

Le nez dépassant d'une fenêtre, les mains agrippées sur le rebord de celle-ci, Rin observe son frère, le rose et les autres à l'extérieur.  
Il les voit rire et s'amuser et lui se sent seul et abandonner.  
Cela fait près de deux semaines qu'il a été mis à l'écart et une semaine qu'il regarde les plus grands s'amuser.  
Noël arrive et même si habituellement, Rin tanne ces parents pour voir apparaitre le père-noël, aujourd'hui il n'en n'a plus le gout.

Yuri est au téléphone avec sa meilleure amie, discutant des repas de fin d'année et des derniers préparatifs, Shiro est en congés mais continue tout de même de s'avancer dans son travail pour être tranquille pendant les fêtes et à l'extérieur, une tête rose se tourne vers la fenêtre par laquelle ils sont épiés.  
Apercevant son cadet de 4 ans, Renzo pèse le pour et le contre.  
Avoir Rin derrière lui, lui manque et même si Yukio ne l'avoue pas, cela lui manque aussi.

S'excusant près de ces amis, Ren' entre à l'intérieur de la maison et l'ébène apercevant cela court jusqu'au salon se cacher derrière les grands rideaux qui pendent jusqu'au sol.  
Le rose s'avance dans les pièces et voit les pieds dépasser du noiraud.  
Souriant de cette chose, le rose regarde aux alentours, voir s'il est seul et une fois cela fait, il appelle le noiraud et attends une réponse de sa part.

**_ Rin, tu peux venir ici !?**

**_ … .**

La bouche clouée, Rin a peur de se faire de nouveau disputer. Serrant le rideau dans ces petites mains, celui-ci se fait tirer et devant lui apparait la tête du rose, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**_ Pourquoi tu te caches !?**

**_ … .**

Des larmes commencent à venir sur le coin des yeux de l'enfant. Il a peur de se faire de nouveau crier dessus.  
Une main dans les cheveux de jais apparait alors, un geste tendre, pas méchant ni agressif.

**_ Tu viens, on va au jardin !?**

**_ Tu… …tu veux pas.**

Les grands yeux bleus de Rin fixent avec peine son ainé tandis que le rose continue de lui sourire.  
Un grand et large sourire pour le rassurer mais aussi pour faire la paix avec lui.

**_ Mais si, j'suis désolé d'avoir dit que tu étais collant. Tu viens maintenant !? On nous attend !**

Il n'en faut sans doute pas plus au bambin pour sourire de nouveau et se cacher dans les bras du rose.  
L'entourant de ces petits bras, Rin est heureux de faire la paix avec « Ni' » comme il l'appelle depuis petit.  
Tirant sur le pull du plus grand, il l'incite à se pencher et embrasse la joue du rosé pour le remercier d'être venu le chercher.

L'énergie de l'ébène revient alors en flèche et embarquant le plus vieux avec lui, il court jusqu'au jardin après avoir mis un manteau sous l'appelle de son père et le regard de sa mère.  
Cependant, une fois être arrivé sur la poudreuse, le noiraud se cache derrière le saumon et affirme haut et fort, du moins de sa voix la plus confiante possible, que Renzo lui a dit qu'il pouvait.  
Les petites mains de Rin accrochent les vêtements du rose alors que les amis de celui-ci, ainsi que le frère du noiraud les regardent tous les deux.

**_ On arrête, il fait partie de notre groupe et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ça, je m'en vais avec lui. **

Sur de ces propos, Renzo soutient l'enfant.  
Yukio dévisage son meilleur ami, il ne ment pas, il le sait et rien que ça le fait soupirer.  
Son petit-frère gagnait décidément à tous les coups et volait même ces amis. Il était incroyable.

**_ C'est ok pour moi ! J'aime trop sa bouille !**

Shura est la première à donner son avis.  
C'est aussi l'une des premières à avoir crié sur Yukio pour son manque de délicatesse avec son frère.  
Alors suivant son pas, Koneko accepte aussi la présence de Rin, tout comme Amaimon.  
Il ne manquait plus que Yukio et sa décision.

**_ T'es chiant Ren' ! C'est ok, de toute façon il allait quand même finir par revenir. Il ne peut pas se passer de nous.**

Soupirant, Renzo sort l'ébène de sa cachette et l'attrape par le poignée pour l'amener vers les autres.  
Rin, sent son cœur battre à tout rompre, et souriant à tous, il remercie une dernière fois le rose en l'enserrant de ces fins bras.

**_ Hé c'est moi ton frère, pas lui abruti.**

**_ Ni', il est gentil. **

Tirant la langue à son grand-frère, le plus jeune se cache derrière son nouveau protecteur et les rires raisonnent peu de temps après cela.  
Shura, Amaimon et Koneko se moquent de Yukio, tout comme Renzo et l'ébène, lui, est tout simplement heureux de retrouver ceux avec qui il jouait depuis qu'il était petit.  
Des nouveaux jeux s'instaurent, tous se donnent le mot pour embêter le plus jeune et celui-ci ne manque jamais de se défendre même si, avec sa force de mouche, il n'arrive pas à grand-chose.

Yuri apparait alors sur le bas de la porte-fenêtre et apercevant ce beau spectacle, appelle son mari pour lui montrer que tout s'était finalement arrangé entre les deux frères et amis.  
Annonçant la bonne nouvelle à Akimi qui était au téléphone, celle-ci s'empresse de le dire à son mari et à ces fils.  
Au final, cette histoire se détournera très vite de la vérité pour ne laisser qu'une seule explication pour tous.  
Renzo protégeait déjà Rin depuis qu'il était enfant. Parce que oui, cette anecdote allait être racontée de nombreuses fois.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé**.

Je tiens à précisé que je montre l'évolution de la relation Renzo et Rin, au fil des âges !(avant qu'on me demande "non mais pourquoi tu me racontes ça, espèce de débile?" .)

Sinon, oui Yukio était un vilain petit bonhomme avec son frère mais sérieusement, qui ne l'a jamais été !?  
(En tout cas, je ne lui jetterais pas la première pierre u_u)

Donnez-moi votre avis, dite-moi si cela vous ouvre de nouvelle perspective et aussi quand pensez-vous que le Ren/Rin va commencer !?  
(les paris sont ouverts ! à vous de choisir !)

Je vous aime et je vous apprécie.


	3. Pré-chapter 3

_Bonjour/Bonsoir._

_Une petite note pour vous dire que, je reviens très rapidement avec le troisième chapitre de cette fiction._

_Je ne l'ai pas oublié, loin de là. Donc je termine de la taper pis je reviens avec une nouvelle page ! :) Je prends seulement le temps de l'écrire, surtout que beaucoup d'idée se bouscule dans ma tête. (eh oui, bonne ou mauvaise, j'écris tout sur des feuilles et ensuite...je perds les feuilles... ...(moi tête en l'air!? Tres certainement xD))_

_Merci d'attendre et à tantôt !_

_Je reviens vite !_


End file.
